


Annabelle La'Crain - The Prophecy

by Quaint_Rose1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaint_Rose1/pseuds/Quaint_Rose1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blurb</p><p>Over 1000 years after the world plunged into the darkest ages ever, immortal girl Annabelle La’Crain is told of a prophecy that for tells of a coming darkness that can only be stopped by her, but before she’s powerful enough to fight this darkness, she must die and ascend into a being of immense power. Unfortunately Annabelle foolishly ignores the prophecy because she doesn’t trust the vampire that told her about it, and believes that, if the prophecy were true, she would have heard of it before.</p><p>After noticing the difference in the activity of an evil order, Annabelle La’Crain begins to investigate the suspicious activity, and while investigating, she learns of a new prophecy and must find out more than she’d like to about the people she loved, and still loves.</p><p>Welcome To The Dangerous and Supernatural World Of Annabelle La’Crain!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Harry and Graham

“He’s clearly a vampire, first of all, we found him in the Blood Woods, in a vampire nest, and second of all, he has blood all over him!” shouted a rugged looking man. He was standing in front of a crowd, facing them, with two men standing next to him, restraining a boy with dark sweaty hair, torn clothes, and he was covered in blood. There were shouts from people in the crowd, some agreed, some didn’t. “Now quiet, all of you! I sent for ‘The Hunter’, and when she gets here, she can make the decision of whether he dies, or not.” said a man who was also standing in front, facing the crowd. “Why should we wait for some woman that we’ve never met to decide the fate of our prisoner.” objected the rugged looking man, and as he finished, he unsheathed a steel dagger and raised the boys head and then the dagger. When he raised the boys head, the crowd got a chance to see what his face looked like, his face was covered in blood, so much so that all you could really see were his eyes, and they were sad, but beautiful emerald, green eyes that appeared to be longing for something or someone. “This is what happens to vampires when we find them!!” shouted the man with the knife, and then he raised his arm higher, and went to stab the boy. But, to the man’s misfortune, as soon as he had raised his arm higher, a knife came flying out of nowhere, hit the hilt of the knife that man was holding and knocked it right out his hand. “No one touches the boy.” shouted a girl that was standing at the back of the crowd.  
She was wearing a black coat, over a fairly tight, long black dress – the dress finished halfway down her shins – and black boots with short heels on them. On one boot, on each side, were triple – bladed daggers, and on the other boot on each side, was a wooden stake. She was wearing a silver necklace around her neck with a silver crucifix on the chain, and she had a belt around her waist, there were two large silver bottles on it and two sheathes, one sheath was for a small dagger, that one was empty, that was the sheath for the dagger that had been thrown at the man, and the other sheath was for a sword, and the sword was in that. On her back was a crossbow, with something shaped similarly to a quiver, just with an easy opening top to it, so that she could pull new arrows out to put in her cross bow, without having trouble, the top was just so that it was harder for them to fall out if she were to be knocked to the ground, or fall over.  
The crowd parted, and the girl walked through to the front and the mayor said, ‘Who are you?” “I’m Annabelle, I believe you are in need of my services” replied Annabelle. “You? You’re Annabelle La’Crain?” asked the mayor. Annabelle nodded. So the mayor replied with, “Well, in that case, yes, we do need your help. We need you to eradicate a nest of vampires, and as of recent events, we also need you to tell us whether this boy is a vampire or not.” “That’s ridiculous, there’s No Way this girl is ‘The Hunter’ and we don’t need any help figuring what this boy is, it’s obvious, isn’t it, he’s a vampire.” Announced the other man; the one that tried to stab the boy. “Quiet Graham, it is not your job to decide that, it’s hers.” The mayor growled. “I am not letting a 15 year old girl tell me what’s what.” Graham replied, in an objective manner. “First of all, I’m seventeen, second of all, are you really this stupid. The legend of me has been passed on from person to person for generations. I may look seventeen, but actually, not only am I more powerful than you could possibly imagine, but I am over 1,500 years older than you. Are you really going to challenge me?” Asked Annabelle, “All lies, as far as I’m concerned” said Graham. “Well, I knew you were an idiot, but I didn’t think you were a moron, obviously it’s true, not only am I living proof, but SO many people are living proof that I exist, people dating back to your great grand-parents, great-great grand-parents. In fact, you are probably living proof, as it is more than likely that I saved your grandparents from some form of evil.” replied Annabelle.  
She then lent down and picked up her dagger and then sheathed it. Then she lifted up the boy’s head carefully, and looked at his face. “He’s not a vampire,” announced Annabelle, “Release him!” The men hesitated, and glanced at the mayor, he nodded, and so they let the boy go, and he fell to the round, he was obviously either exhausted, in pain, or both. “No!” said Graham, who suddenly had a cross bow and was aiming it at Annabelle. The people in the crowd gasped, and Annabelle, just turned and stared right down the crossbow, and directly into Graham’s eyes. Then she kicked the crossbow right out of his hands and punched him face, and said, a sound of authority in her voice, “Never challenge me again!” And then turned to the mayor, “Is there somewhere I can take him to get him cleaned up, where we can rest, and then I shall take him to a different town, so that he isn’t an issue.” And as Annabelle finished the sentence, she glared at Graham. “Of course, we have a spare room in the town house, you can stay there.” He then gestured for Annabelle to follow him, so she squatted down and asked the boy if he could walk, he nodded weakly and, with some help from Annabelle, managed to stand up, and then started walking after the mayor slowly. But Annabelle noticed the trouble that he was having trouble walking, and so she lifted him up, and carried him to the town house.  
Once they had arrived to the town house, the mayor led them inside, the town house looked old from the outside, but once you got inside, it was beautiful. Oil lamps illuminated every hallway, every room, there were beautiful paintings some were of women, some men, and some were even of animals, but no matter what the painting was of, they were all beautiful.  
The mayor led them up stairs and into a lovely little room, he told Annabelle that there was a bucket in the corner that he would have a few buckets of warm water brought up to them. And then the mayor left. Annabelle gently put the boy down on the bed, and then looked around the room; there was only one double bed, there were red curtains shut over of a large window, and there was a medium sized fire place opposite the bed.  
Annabelle then turned the boy to see if he was still conscious, and saw him pulling himself up into a sitting position. Then, suddenly there was a knock on the door, and three women came in to the room carrying buckets full of water, and towels, they placed them in the corner, and after Annabelle said, “Can you please bring up some clothes for him, thank you.” they left to fetch the clothes for the boy.  
Annabelle walked over to the side of the room, and picked up a wooden chair that was there, and moved it next to the buckets and towels. She then walked over to the bed, and said to the boy, “We have some warm water now, we need to get you cleaned up” She then helped him up, and over to the chair, and sat him in it. “Who are you and what were you doing in Blood Woods?” Annabelle asked the boy. “My name is Harry,” he said weakly, trying to pull himself up into a straighter sitting position, “I am 17, I was….. trying to get to….. to….. Dawn.” “Well, Harry, I’m Annabelle, and tomorrow, I’ll get you to The Town of Dawn. But, first things first, you’re covered in blood, you need to get those blood soaked clothes off, and you need to get that blood cleaned off of you as well.” Annabelle replied. Harry nodded and then tried to lift his shirt off, but moaned in pain. “Here, I’ll help you.” Annabelle said, smiling lightly and compassionately. Then she carefully lifted his shirt off of him, and said, “If I help you stand up, will you be able to get your pants off?” “Maybe” Harry replied, and so, she helped Harry up, and supported him up, while he took of his pants. She then sat him back down in the chair. And wet one of the small towels, and started cleaning the blood off of his face, and once she had finally cleaned all the blood off of his face, she noticed that there were three long cuts on his face, “How did this happen?”, she asked Harry, carefully running her finger over the cuts, she noticed that they had begun to heal, so they must have been at least two – three days old. “A large animal attacked, I think it may have been a big dog, but it was too dark to tell, but not long after the dog had attacked me, the vampires found me.” Annabelle said, “Oh”, and then cleaned of his chest, neck and stomach, and after doing that, she noticed vampire bites all over his front arms and neck, “These are poisoned” Annabelle said before pulling out her dagger, and slicing her hand. She then began squeezing her blood out over Harry’s vampire bites. At first Harry gave her a questioning look, but when they began healing, Harry eased up and then looked at Annabelle and said, “Thank you, but how did you do that?” “My blood can heal supernaturally inflicted wounds or injuries and some mortally inflicted ones as well.” Annabelle replied. Harry looked at Annabelle with a considerate look on his face.

Knock! Knock! Someone was knocking on the door, “Come in” shouted Annabelle. One of the ladies had brought up the buckets and towels up, entered the room carrying some clothes. She laid them down on the bed, and left the room closing the door gently behind her. Annabelle walked over to the bed, picked up the clothes, and walked over to Harry with them, and placed them on the ground. She then picked up the shirt, and helped Harry put it on, it was a simple brown shirt, she then picked up the pants, they were simple and black, and helped Harry up, so that he could put them on. She then helped him over to the bed, and he laid down on the right side, Annabelle lay down on the other side, and told him that they only had a few hours to sleep, because she was already behind, and then they went to sleep.

When Annabelle woke up, the sun had started to rise. She put on her weapons, and then she woke Harry up, and asked him, “Can you walk today?” “I think so” Harry replied, and slowly stood up. “Come on, we need to get going” Annabelle said. Then she led Harry out of the room, and out to the front of the town house where there was a majestic black horse standing there. Annabelle walked up to the horse and mounted him.  
“Are you sure you’re allowed to do that?” asked Harry.  
“Don’t worry, he won’t hurt you.” Annabelle replied, stroking his mane.  
Harry walked up to the horse and pulled himself up behind Annabelle.  
“I’ll take you to the Town Of Dawn; I know some people there that will take you in.” Annabelle said, and dug her heels into the horse’s sides, and speedily rode him away from the townhouse and out of town. As they approached the Blood Woods, Annabelle sped the horse up, and said to Harry, “If we get attacked, there are two things that you must do, the first thing is to duck or hide, and the second thing is to, I see an opening, and tell you to run, you don’t ask questions, you don’t argue, you just run. Do we understand each other?”  
“Yes” replied Harry.  
They got through the woods really quickly, as Annabelle's horse was really fast and they weren’t attacked. By the time they had reached the Town Of Dawn, the sun had reached its highest point in the sky. Annabelle rode her horse up to the town, and riding through the town gates, when she was suddenly approached by a tall cloaked figure,  
“Annabelle?” asked the figure.  
“Hi Marianne, this is Harry, I need you to help him, keep him on his feet until he can support himself.” Annabelle said.  
“And why exactly would I do that? I don’t even know this boy.” Marianne asked.  
“Do you not remember last autumn, the vampire nest in the Dragon Mountains? I bailed you out.” Annabelle said.  
“Alright I do owe you, but after this we’re even, got it.” Marianne replied.  
“Got it” said Annabelle laughing, “Oh, and tell J ay I said hi!” And with that, Harry got off the horse and said thank you. And with that Annabelle left.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Town Of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blurb
> 
> Over 1000 years after the world plunged into the darkest ages ever, immortal girl Annabelle La’Crain is told of a prophecy that for tells of a coming darkness that can only be stopped by her, but before she’s powerful enough to fight this darkness, she must die and ascend into a being of immense power. Unfortunately Annabelle foolishly ignores the prophecy because she doesn’t trust the vampire that told her about it, and believes that, if the prophecy were true, she would have heard of it before.
> 
> After noticing the difference in the activity of an evil order, Annabelle La’Crain begins to investigate the suspicious activity, and while investigating, she learns of a new prophecy and must find out more than she’d like to about the people she loved, and still loves.  
> ‘Welcome To The Dangerous and Supernatural World Of Annabelle La’Crain!!’¬¬

Chapter 2  
The Town of dawn  
3 Years Later  
It was a dark, depressing morning, and Annabelle La’Crain was riding through the woods on her horse, Nightshade, when suddenly, she heard rustling. Then she heard voices, she stopped Nightshade, and dismounted him. She walked to the edge of the path that she had been following and quietly drew her knife, and then her stake, remembering that the Blood Woods are called just that because it is a popular place for vampires to feed on humans.  
“Shush, I think I heard something” said a little girl as she stopped not far in front of Annabelle, the little girl had long brown hair, and fair skin, she was wearing a torn up black dress. Another little girl ran up to the one in the black dress and said, “I’m scared, I think this is the place where vampires are”, she had black hair and was wearing a torn up red dress. Annabelle was about to walk over to the girls when she noticed someone hiding in the bushes not that far in front of them, straight away she knew it was a vampire. She approached the girls, and said,  
“Do you two know where you are?”  
“No, all we know is that we’re trying to find our way to Town Of Dawn, our brother is there, and we have nowhere else to go.” said the little girl in the red dress.  
“You’re in the Blood Woods; and as for getting to the Town Of Dawn I’m on my way there, so I can take you there, if you want, these woods are dangerous for any human, especially on days like this, when there is no sun to keep the vampires from coming out.”  
“Yes, we’ll go with you” replied the girl in the red dress,  
“What? No! We’ll be fine on our own, thanks.” said the girl in the black dress.  
“If we go with her she can protect us. Please” begged the girl in the red dress, the girl in the black dress had a stern look on her face, but after the other having pleaded, she finally caved, “Okay, fine” said the girl in the black dress, “We’ll go with you.” Annabelle sheathed her dagger and put away her stake.  
“Come with me.” Annabelle said, and led them to her horse. She helped them up onto her horse, and led them down the path.  
“Okay, we’re almost there.” Annabelle said, but all of a sudden, a vampire jumped out from the side of the path and went to grab the girls of the horse, Annabelle turned around and pushed him away from the horse, she then pulled out her stake, but before she could stake the vampire, he hit her, and sent her flying into a tree, Annabelle got up, and while the vampire was walking over to the girls, Annabelle ran at him and knocked him to the ground, she then stabbed him with the stake, he started to struggle and then he turned blue and died. Annabelle grabbed Nightshade’s reigns and continued leading Nightshade down the path again. After around twenty minutes, they had reached the edge of the woods, and started going up a hill. “Almost there” said Annabelle, and turned to look at the girls, which had fallen asleep. Annabelle continued leading the girls down the hill and took them into the town, she then woke them up, and asked them what their brother’s name was, and they told her that his name was Harry DeLain. So Annabelle took them to the town center to ask around about a ‘Harry DeLain’. Fortunately for Annabelle, the first person she asked knew who she was talking about, and directed her to the town house, and said that Harry DeLain was their mayor, and she took the girls to the town house.

Annabelle brought Nightshade to a halt and then helped the girls get off of the horse. Then she tied Nightshade to the wood fence that was not far from the door, and then Annabelle led the girls up to the door and knocked on it. “Come in!” shouted a man’s voice. “That sounded like….” Annabelle started, as she opened the door, but once she saw the man on the other side of the door, she stopped. “Annabelle!!!” Harry exclaimed as he came over and hugged Annabelle, and then his eyes fell on the two girls standing next to her, “Selena!! Katherine!!”

“Harry!!!” the girls squealed excitedly in unison, and then ran towards Harry and pounced on him, bombarding him with hugs. “What are you girls doing here?” he asked, sounding frustrated but relieved. “We were worried about you, besides we wanted to come and see you, and see if you had found what you were searching for.” The older girl that was wearing a black dress replied confidently. “Yes, I did find what I was looking for, but you were supposed to stay with Esther, what happened Katherine?” Harry asked the older girl. “She was killed by vampires on her way back from the Still Waters. She went to collect some shells for the jewellery that she makes.” The younger girl, that was obviously called Selena answered. “Yes, well, you guys know that it’s too dangerous for you to be seen with me, that is why I wanted to leave you with Esther, where you were safe,” and then Harry brought his voice to just above a whisper, so that I could only just hear it, “besides, if someone figures out who I am, or they find me, the first thing they are going to do is kill you two, because I refused to help them and I’ll refuse to help them again.” “We know we’re sorry.” The girls said in unison, with ashamed and sad looks on their faces. “It’s okay, but now I’ll have to find somewhere else for you to stay, but for now, go inside, and help yourselves to some cookies, okay” Harry replied, ending his sentence with a big, ridiculous grin on his face. The girls smiled and said thanks before running inside to eat all the cookies. Harry then stood up straight and faced Annabelle, “It’s good to see you” he said, smiling a warm, and happy smile. “I’ve got to talk to you…” Annabelle started, sending Harry a serious look, he nodded in response, “Shall we take this conversation somewhere more private?” Annabelle asked, indicating for them to go inside. “My study’s this way.” Harry said, pointing towards the door and gesturing for Annabelle to go first. She nodded, before entering the house, and making her way to Harry’s study with Harry at her side.

Once they had gotten into the study, Annabelle sat down in an armchair, and Harry across from her in the other. “So, who are you running from?” Annabelle asked, getting straight to the point, with an unmistakably offended, but serious, tone in her voice. Harry sighed and gave Annabelle an apologetic look, before saying, “A vampiric order that has been after me ever seen their prophet told them I could help them take control over “The Ultimate Power”.” “Why didn’t you tell me this when I saved you? Oh! And now that I mention that, you can’t tell me that it’s simply coincidence that your sisters just happened to be on the road that I take here at the same time that I was taking it, can you?” Annabelle asked. “I didn’t plan it, if that’s what you’re trying to imply.” Harry started and was met by a questioningly raised eyebrow by Annabelle, “Look, all I know, is that fate seems to keep throwing us together… and that according to the local prophet, I am supposed to leave with you.” Harry ended defensively. “Leave with me??? According to the local prophet??? And how would you know that this prophet can be trusted, anyway??” Annabelle yelled at Harry, clearly angry and enraged. “Because he’s my closest friend and ally. And yes, that’s what he said.” Harry said, with an exhausted voice. “Look, even if I did believe this prophet, I can’t risk taking you because it’s too dangerous, I am going to investigate another possible vampire sighting, possibly even a witch sighting.” Annabelle said, secretly worrying for Harry’s safety. “I can protect myself, the only reason the vampires were able to take advantage of me last time was because the animal scratch had some kind of poison and it weakened me.” Harry replied confidently, and seeing the still unsure expression on Annabelle’s face, he continued by saying, with a desperate but sincere voice, “Look I understand that you are worried that I’ll get hurt, or in the way but the thing is that I can guarantee that I won’t get hurt, and that if I do, you won’t be held accountable, because it will be completely my own fault” Annabelle sighed, and, with a defeated look on her face said, “Fine, I guess you can come.” Harry began grinning and so Annabelle continued, “But I swear to you this, if you die, I will resurrect you just so that I can kill you again myself. Is that understood?” “I understand” Harry replied, a completely self-assured grin on his face.  
Annabelle just shook her head at Harry, but in the back of her mind, there was something in her that was absolutely elated that she would have Harry as her company on her next journey, but when these thoughts entered her mind, she pushed them to the back of her mind, and pretended they didn’t exist, her last thought on them being; “No! I can’t feel this way. I can’t….. No….. I won’t let what happened last time happen again! I just have to forget these feelings and not let him close. It’s too dangerous…”


	3. Chapter 3 - A Slave Trader's Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blurb
> 
> Over 1000 years after the world plunged into the darkest ages ever, immortal girl Annabelle La’Crain is told of a prophecy that for tells of a coming darkness that can only be stopped by her, but before she’s powerful enough to fight this darkness, she must die and ascend into a being of immense power. Unfortunately Annabelle foolishly ignores the prophecy because she doesn’t trust the vampire that told her about it, and believes that, if the prophecy were true, she would have heard of it before.
> 
> After noticing the difference in the activity of an evil order, Annabelle La’Crain begins to investigate the suspicious activity, and while investigating, she learns of a new prophecy and must find out more than she’d like to about the people she loved, and still loves.  
> ‘Welcome To The Dangerous and Supernatural World Of Annabelle La’Crain!!’

Chapter 3  
A Slave Trader’s Trick  
“But why do you have to go?” cried Selena, as Annabelle and Harry left, leaving Selena and her sister with Harry’s friend, the prophet. “You know why, because it’s not safe for you two to be seen with me, and anyway, I need to go with Annabelle and help her okay. So you two be god, and maybe, one day, we’ll be able to be a family again.” Harry replied, his voice breaking. Annabelle, noticing his sadness, walked over and,  
while putting a hand on his shoulder, said, “Come on, we should go. Before it becomes too hard for you to leave.” Her voice was sympathetic and compassionate, and Harry took comfort in this, before getting up, and walking towards Nightshade and his horse, Starlight, a beautiful, white mare. She bore a perfectly shaped, black star on her forehead. Annabelle then said goodbye to the girls and did the same, they both then mounted their horses and rode off, Harry, with one last glance at his beautiful sisters’ tear stained cheeks. Harry and Annabelle spent the rest of the ride to their destination in silence, it took 6 hours.  
By the time Harry and Annabelle had reached Lasline, the town that had requested her help with a vampire problem, the sun had almost set, and the town was gathered in the town square, all arguing over how to deal with the vampire problem. Annabelle walked over to the mayor that was at the front of the square, and said, “I understand that you sent for me to deal with a vampire problem” she put a lot of emphasis on the words ‘vampire problem’, because often she is summoned to a town at it’s simply slave traders disguising their crimes by draining a few bodies of blood and leaving them in obvious places to cover their tracks. The mayor looked Annabelle up and down and decided that, judging by her weaponry, she was ‘the hunter’. “Yes… at first there were the strange sightings of people drinking the blood of random travelers, but no bodies were found, so we passed it off as lies, and hallucinations, but then people from our town started going missing, one of these people was my daughter, but she escaped and came back, claiming that vampires took her, and so now, here you are.” The mayor said, somewhat quickly. “Yes, well, it sounds like vampires, I will investigate for you, and decide whether you’re dealing with vampires or slave traders. You see, often slave traders cover their tracks by blaming vampires.” Annabelle said, before turning to Harry and saying, “We’ll go and investigate where the girl was allegedly taken, okay.” Harry nodded and smiled. Annabelle then turned back to the mayor and he said, “An abandoned farm house on the outskirts of the town, by the woods.” “Yes, I know where that is, vampires have been known to frequent there, because the travelers in the woods are easy pickings.” Annabelle replied knowingly, before turning around, mounting her horse and trotting off, with Harry behind her. “Thank you” the mayor said, as they left. Annabelle just nodded, before disappearing into the distance.  
“So, do you think they’ve got a vampire problem?” Harry asked Annabelle as they made their way to the farmhouse. “Well, it is possible,” Annabelle said, thinking of how she had already wiped out a nest in the same farmhouse, “But it’s more than likely that we will have to deal with slave traders, not vampires, as vampires aren’t stupid. They prefer not to go where they think I will find them, and they most definitely don’t stay in the same place where I have already killed vampires. You see, they can sense it, they know that a nest was once there, but was killed. And anyway, they aren’t usually obvious about where they are feeding anyway, so it’s doubtful that we are facing them.” Annabelle turned to look at Harry and he was gazing at her, “What?” she asked him, feeling uncomfortable in his gaze, “Nothing. It’s just, you really know what you are talking about and what you’re doing, don’t you?” He finished with a small smile on his face. “Yeah, I guess I do” Annabelle answered, smiling at him. They spent the rest of the horse ride in silence, until they reached the farmhouse. Annabelle dismounted her horse, and Harry followed. She walked over to a tree and stood behind it. Turning to Nightshade, she then said, “Stay here, okay. I’ll be back once we’ve dealt with these people, okay.” Nightshade seemed to understand what she was saying, because he then bowed his head as if to say, ‘okay’. Harry then turned to Starlight and said, “Stay, okay” and she too bowed her head. Harry then followed Annabelle, as she crept closer and closer to the farm house. Annabelle stopped behind a tree and peered around, her eyes locking on two men that were standing in front of the building, talking. “I can’t believe the town is actually believing our vampire story.” The first man said. “Yes, well, as long as the girl keeps telling them the same story of course they’ll believe it, I mean she is the mayor’s daughter after all. But, did you hear, the townsfolk want to send for the hunter. Ha! They actually believe that she exists.” Said the second man, and the first man replied with, “Yeah, well, soon they’ll find out the difference between fantasy and reality, but by the time they do, it’ll be too late.” They laughed. “Okay, look, I’m going to take those two out, but, I’m going to be quiet about it, so that means that you need stay here until I have, and then we’ll take the building together, okay?” Annabelle said, devising a plan in her head as she said it. “Okay” Harry replied.  
With that, Annabelle left Harry behind the tree, pulled her hood over her head and walked over to the two men. “Who are you and what are you doing here” one of the men asked Annabelle. “My name is Belle, and I was trying to get home, but I got lost.” Annabelle replied in a quiet and innocent voice. The other man smiled and walked over to her, pulling her close to him and the other man, “That’s okay, we can help you”. Once she had been pulled next to the two men, as one of the men pulled back her hood, she pulled out her dagger and slit both of their throats before they could make a sound. Annabelle then, with Harry’s help, dragged their bodies away and out of sight. They then went back to the front of the farm house, “Okay, we enter on three, 1… 2… 3… Now” Annabelle said, and they entered, pushing the door open and peering inside, on one end of the barn was a cage full of young girls that had been kidnapped, and on the other end was a big man with guards around him. Harry and Annabelle made their way over to the man, still unnoticed, and then suddenly, Harry was behind the man with a dagger to his throat. “Make a move, and your boss gets it” Harry said, a threatening tone in his voice. “Drop the knife or I’ll shoot.” Said a man holding a cross bow that was aimed at Harry. Suddenly the cross bow was sent flying out of the man’s hands by a kick from Annabelle, and she then pulled her knife out and slit his throat. Before any of the men could react, Annabelle was onto them, and in the blink of an eye, Annabelle had killed them all, some had been stabbed, others had their throat slit, but they were all dead. “So,” Annabelle said, cleaning her dagger on her cloak and then sheathing it, “What are you doing here, and who sent you” Knowing that she would do worse than kill him if he did not speak, the man said, “I am here to collect slaves for my employer. I was sent by the vampires, vampires of Blood Raiyn.” “Vampires of Blood Raiyn?” Harry half asked, half yelled. “Well, you can tell your employers that I repossessed their slaves, and that…. I’m coming for them, one day. Tell them, to watch their backs.” Annabelle said, anger in her voice, although Harry was unsure why she sounded so angry. “They’ll kill you before you get the chance” The man said with an evil grin on his face, Annabelle walked over to them and punched him in the face, her rings leaving harsh marks on his face. The man was laughing, “I’m not taking your message, if they find out I ratted them out, then the hunter could find out, and if she finds out, well, they’ll torture me.” “It’s a bit too late for that I already know” Annabelle said, before stabbing the man with a stake. He was reduced to ash and Harry was left with a shocked look on his face. “I guess I’ll have to deliver the message myself” Annabelle said, before walking over to the prisoners with Harry followed behind, asking, “How did you know that he was a vampire, and if he was a vampire, why didn’t he just kill me when I was holding the knife to his throat?” As Annabelle opened the cage, and let the prisoners g, she said, “Go home guys, you’re free now.” And then turned to Harry and said, “One of my many abilities, or powers as some call them, is that I can sense evil. And the reason he didn’t kill you is because when the blade I gave you was forged, it was sort of imbued with holy water, which burns vampires, like this cross on my neck, the cross burns them” Annabelle finished, pointing to the cross. “Oh, well thanks.” Harry finished handing the dagger back to her, “No keep it, you’ll need it, especially if you’re still with me when I go to Blood Raiyn” Annabelle said, in a matter of fact way. Harry nodded and they left, leaving the slave traders’ dead bodies behind.  
“So this is what it’s like…. traveling with you?” Harry asked Annabelle as they mounted their horses, after having the entire town thank them for saving their girls. “Yep,” Annabelle replied smiling, “Still staying with me?” “Of course” Harry said smiling, as they rode off into the sunrise.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blurb
> 
> Over 1000 years after the world plunged into the darkest ages ever, immortal girl Annabelle La’Crain is told of a prophecy that for tells of a coming darkness that can only be stopped by her, but before she’s powerful enough to fight this darkness, she must die and ascend into a being of immense power. Unfortunately Annabelle foolishly ignores the prophecy because she doesn’t trust the vampire that told her about it, and believes that, if the prophecy were true, she would have heard of it before.
> 
> After noticing the difference in the activity of an evil order, Annabelle La’Crain begins to investigate the suspicious activity, and while investigating, she learns of a new prophecy and must find out more than she’d like to about the people she loved, and still loves.  
> ‘Welcome To The Dangerous and Supernatural World Of Annabelle La’Crain!!’

Chapter 4  
The Prophecy  
5 months later  
It was a cold, beautiful evening, and Annabelle and Harry were riding their horses along a small path, “So, tell me more about this soothsayer.” Annabelle said to Harry. “He’s not a soothsayer, he’s a prophet. And what I know of him is that he sees the most complete and accurate prophecies of everything and everyone, and he saw a prophecy of your future.” Harry replied to Annabelle, pulling his horse to a halt as he and Annabelle arrived at a small hut on the top of a hill. “Yeah, well. Prophet, soothsayer, there’s not much difference.” Annabelle replied smiling at Harry, before they walked over to the hut and tapped on the door. “I’m out back” a male voice called from behind the hut. Annabelle and Harry gave each other a reassuring glance, before walking around to the back of the hut. Behind the hut was a man crouching down, tending to plants. “Hello, we are here to ask you about a prophecy we heard you had seen.” Harry said. “I know why you are here. And I don’t see prophecies my boy, I am sent them in visions, or sometimes, I just see the future.” The man said, standing up and walking over to Annabelle and Harry. “Of course, sorry.” Harry said. “So then, if you know why we’re here, can you tell us what we want to know now?” Annabelle asked impatiently. “Ever the impatient one, aren’t you. But, alas, yes I shall tell you.” The prophet started. He then walked over to a garden bench that was surrounded by beautiful flowers. “So, are you going to tell us?” Annabelle asked, following him. “Sit,” He said patting beside him on the bench. Annabelle sat down and turned to the man, and, as she put her hand on his shoulder, she said, “Look, I need to know….” Suddenly Annabelle tore her hand off of him and pulled out a stake, “You’re a vampire!!” Annabelle more or less shouted at him. “I’m a reformed vampire, look, all I want to do is help.” The man said. “Why couldn’t I sense you?” Annabelle asked, her stake raised. “Because your power is to sense evil, and, as I am not evil, you could not sense my supernatural side.” The vampire said. Annabelle considered this for a moment, and decided that she did not trust this vampire, but as she wanted to know the prophecy, she to listen to what the vampire had to say. “Fine, what is this prophecy then?” Annabelle asked. “Well the prophecy has been around for many centuries, but something changed, a month ago, no one knows what, but it caused every single prophet or soothsayer to be warned of the prophecy.” The vampire said. “I know what happened.” Annabelle said, her mind flashing back to a very special evening that occurred one month ago….

-one month ago-  
Harry and Annabelle were running through the forest, and they arrived at a water fall. Annabelle and Harry climbed to the top of the water fall to watch the sun set. “It’s beautiful” Annabelle said, gazing at the setting sun and the beautiful horizon. “Yes it is,” Harry said, looking at Annabelle. Annabelle turned and looked at Harry, she saw the way he was looking at her, with compassion, and love, and she knew that she was looking at him the same way, and before she knew what was happening, Harry kissed her. At first she kissed him back, but then she had a vision, of Harry dying, and her being made to watch. “No!” Annabelle screamed backing away from Harry. “What, what is it?” Harry asked, worrying that he had hurt her. “I can’t, no, I won’t let this happen, not again.” Annabelle said, a desperate but terrified tone in her voice. “What do you mean, what are you talking about?” Harry asked, worried about her. “It doesn’t matter. Look, this, you and I, it can never be, do you understand? It can never be, ever!” Annabelle said, climbing back down the water fall, and making her way back through the trees to the horses.  
-end of flashback-  
“….Annabelle? Hello? What happened?” Harry said, shaking Annabelle. “Oh, sorry, nothing it doesn’t matter, continue.” Annabelle replied in a dazed voice, as if coming out of a dream. “Yes well, the prophecy goes this…  
There will come a night where the moon shines blue and the stars shine red, and on this night shall come the daughter of Athena. She will be the embodiment of a 17 year old, and shall have great powers, powers which she uses against the undead and other evil beings.  
But on this night the girl shall cease to be a hunter of the undead, and shall become the true embodiment of who she is, her true soul shall be revealed. On this night, for this to happen, she shall see her love die and then die a terrible and bloody death herself.  
After her death this girl shall transcend to a higher form of being, of life, and if she ever wishes to bring back the love of her life, she shall have to face the greatest evil in all creation, a spawn of the devil himself, a creature that gods have failed to defeat.  
The girl shall have the power to defeat this girl, but only if she truly believes in herself, and uses basic human emotions to give herself the strength to succeed.  
If the girl succeeds and kills this evil, the world will become brighter and happier than ever before, and the boy will be brought back, but if she fails, and this hell spawn continues to live, then the world will plunge into darkness, we shall live in a world where roads and rivers flow with the blood of the innocent and the boy shall suffer eternal torment in the darkest circle of hell.

…And there you have it, the prophecy.” The vampire finished, looking up at Annabelle, who had a terrified expression on her face. “No!” She screamed stumbling backwards. “No I don’t believe you, I won’t!” She screamed, running towards Nightshade, mounting him, and leaving. “You must warn her, protect her. If the prophecy is ignored, if she is not prepared, if she does not believe, she will die. She won’t be resurrected, or transcend to a being of immense power, she’ll just be dead.” The Vampire said to Harry desperately. “Thank you, I’m sorry” Harry said to the vampire, before running towards Starlight, mounting her, and galloping off after Annabelle.  
Harry caught up to Annabelle, and said, “Look, I know you don’t want to believe it, but you know, just as well as I do the truth in his words.” Annabelle slowed her horse down to a trot, “No I don’t! If his words were true, and the prophecy had been around for centuries, I would have heard of it.” she yelled at Harry, not wanting to believe that the vampire’s words were true, willing herself not to believe them. “Yes his words are true, and you have to accept that.” Harry said, slowing his horse, so that they were trotting side – by – side. “No I don’t. Look, there is a town 6 leagues from here, they need our help, so let’s just forget about this and just go help them, okay.” Annabelle said, changing the subject. “Fine, if you insist.” Harry said, promising himself that he would keep bringing it up until she believed it. Harry’s last thought on the subject being, “I can’t let her ignore the prophecy, I can’t just let her die. I must protect her at all costs. ALL costs. I must, I can’t bear to lose her…. I love her” and after that final thought, they continued the rest of their ride to the following town in uncomfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Trail Of Blood Raiyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blurb
> 
> Over 1000 years after the world plunged into the darkest ages ever, immortal girl Annabelle La’Crain is told of a prophecy that for tells of a coming darkness that can only be stopped by her, but before she’s powerful enough to fight this darkness, she must die and ascend into a being of immense power. Unfortunately Annabelle foolishly ignores the prophecy because she doesn’t trust the vampire that told her about it, and believes that, if the prophecy were true, she would have heard of it before.
> 
> After noticing the difference in the activity of an evil order, Annabelle La’Crain begins to investigate the suspicious activity, and while investigating, she learns of a new prophecy and must find out more than she’d like to about the people she loved, and still loves.  
> ‘Welcome To The Dangerous and Supernatural World Of Annabelle La’Crain!!’

CHAPTER 5  
THE TRAIL OF BLOOD RAIYN  
Annabelle and Harry arrived the town and found their way to the mayor’s house. They approached the house and knocked on the door to the house, but as they knocked the door creaked open, and they noticed that the door was partly broken and wood splinters were on the ground, it appeared as though the door had been forced open by something powerful. Harry gave Annabelle a reassuring look, and so she entered the mayor’s house. The further they travelled into the house, the more horrific the scene became. Annabelle saw a mirror with what looked like a hand print, and as she approached it, she noticed that it was a bloody handprint, and that the mirror had been partly smashed. Annabelle gasped and continued into the next room. She was investigating the dining room, which had overturned furniture and blood smeared all over the walls and floors, when suddenly Harry called out to her, “Annabelle, you need to see this” Annabelle noticed his voice waver, and rushed to the room upstairs that he was in, there was a trail of blood leading to the room and once she entered, she saw the bodies of the mayors family and the mayor. Their throats had been torn out, their blood was spattered everywhere, and worst of all; even the children had their faces torn off. Annabelle could barely breath, she had seen terrible things before, but nothing like this. “That’s not the worst of it” Harry said, gesturing to the wall, and as Annabelle looked up, all she could do was fall to her knees, tears streaming when she saw what Harry meant… on the wall, written in blood, was the words “I hear you’ve been looking for us, Annabelle La’Crain” and beneath the writing was the sigil of the Order Of The Blood Raiyn. “No” Annabelle breathed, pain filling her voice. Harry put his hand on her shoulder, understanding exactly what she was feeling. After a few minutes of Annabelle kneeling silently, tears streaming, she stood up, wiping away her tears, furious. She was staring furiously at the words on the wall, when suddenly the room lit up, on fire, the fire beginning from the writing and slowly spreading, almost completely surrounding Harry and Annabelle. “They will pay for this, I will find them” Annabelle said, before Harry pulled her out of the house, he pulled her down the stairs and out the door, and they stood in front of the house, just watching it burn down, to embers.

The sun had set by the time last embers of what was once the mayor’s house had burnt out, all that was left was ash, and smoke rising from the remnants. The air stunk of burnt wood and blood, and the fury in Annabelle’s eyes was clear. Without a word, breaking the silence, Annabelle turned and stalked towards Nightshade, determination in her walk, leaving the destruction of the house in her wake. Harry followed behind, mounting Twilight, as they left the town, smoke rising from the house, like a beacon.

Annabelle and Harry had been travelling for days, camping by day, riding at night, but one evening, as Annabelle and Harry were preparing to leave their campsite, a young man approached them. Annabelle drew her sword and poised it directly at his neck, “State your business, and be quick about it, before this is your last breath.” Annabelle ordered the man, her blade grazing the man’s bare neck. “I was travelling through Delnaer when the mayor of the town asked me to deliver you a message, as I was already passing this way on their travels.” He said, gulping, his eyes glancing fearfully at the blade that was pressing into the skin of his neck. “And what, might I ask, was the message you were supposed to give me” Annabelle asked, making no effort to move the blade away from his neck. “I was told to give Ms Annabelle, this message; The Order Of The Blood Raiyn have sent word to mayor Ulrich, warning him that if he does not ostracize Annabelle La’Crain from the town wholly and completely the Order Of The Blood Raiyn shall bring their wrath down on the town. The Town Council had a meeting and they all agreed that they shall not betray Ms Annabelle that she has not let them down yet, and as they all owe her their lives, they owe her their loyalty. So, in light of these events Mayor Ulrich requests that Ms Annabelle travels to the Town Of Delnaer at her earliest convenience to help defend the, from the Order Of The Blood Raiyn. Mayor Ulrich understands that Ms Annabelle has already given so much to the town and that asking this may be too much, but he hopes she understands the dire urgency of the situation. That was my message miss.” He said, relaxing after having finished, although the blade still had not been moved from his neck. “And how do I know that The Blood Raiyn didn’t send you?” Annabelle asked, the threat clear in her voice, moving towards the man, causing him to back up until his back hit a tree, “P-P-Please don’t k-k-kill me.” The man stuttered, seeing that Annabelle wasn’t kidding. “Annabelle, he is shaking, if he was part of the Blood Raiyn, he would’ve have killed one or both of us, already.” Harry said, lowering the blade from the man’s neck and pulling him away from the tree, “Forget what you saw here, and be on your way” Harry said to the man. The man nodded his head quickly and hastened away as fast as he could.

“What are you thinking Annabelle, holding a blade to a man, where you would usually just show caution?” Harry said to Annabelle, and unintentionally frustration in his voice. “We can’t afford to take risks right now Harry, The Order Of The Blood Raiyn is after us, the only people we can trust now are ourselves.” Annabelle said, looking Harry in the eyes sternly, with a sadness hidden at the back of her eyes. Harry saw the sadness that was hidden beneath her determined exterior, and softened, understanding her pain, “I know that it’s hard, but you can’t lose hope and most importantly, you can’t lose compassion, especially not at a time like this.” Harry said, nearing Annabelle, and putting his arm around her, she looked down, feeling her pain come rushing to the surface. She simply nodded her head at Harry, and said, “Well if we need to show compassion, then how about we go and see what we can do to help Ulrich.” Harry smiled, and they headed towards the horses and mounted them, riding as fast as they could for the town of Delnaer.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Stench Of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blurb
> 
> Over 1000 years after the world plunged into the darkest ages ever, immortal girl Annabelle La’Crain is told of a prophecy that for tells of a coming darkness that can only be stopped by her, but before she’s powerful enough to fight this darkness, she must die and ascend into a being of immense power. Unfortunately Annabelle foolishly ignores the prophecy because she doesn’t trust the vampire that told her about it, and believes that, if the prophecy were true, she would have heard of it before.
> 
> After noticing the difference in the activity of an evil order, Annabelle La’Crain begins to investigate the suspicious activity, and while investigating, she learns of a new prophecy and must find out more than she’d like to about the people she loved, and still loves.  
> ‘Welcome To The Dangerous and Supernatural World Of Annabelle La’Crain!!’

Chapter 6  
The Stench Of  
Death

The sun had begun to rise, when Annabelle and Harry finally arrived to the Meadow Of Mystery, which was the border marking The Town Of Delnaer. The rising sun made the cloud of smoke that was rising from the town easy to see. The smoke rose high and clear, like a beacon, or a warning to travelers that the town was one that should be avoided. And as Harry and Annabelle dismounted their horses, leaving them to graze in the meadow, and entered the town, what had happened was clear. From the moment they had entered the town itself they could see most of what had happened, the streets were littered with the bodies if those who had run, the houses had mostly already burnt, probably with many of the inhabitants inside, the streets ran red with the blood of the towns people and the air was rank with the stench of death. As they approached the town square, they saw the message loud and clear, the town council was dead, their blood and organs decorating the once peaceful town square, and right in the center of it all was the mayors son, stomach ripped out, and leaning against the town pillar, as if he had been placed there intentionally, and once they had come close enough to the mayor’s son to smell him, to see his gaping wounds and where his stomach had been ripped out, what they also saw, almost destroyed Annabelle. Behind the dead, decomposing body of the mayor’s son, was a note, written in blood and set on the pillar above the boys head, the note read; This is what happens to those whose loyalties lie with The Hunter, otherwise known as Miss Annabelle La’Crain. All whom chose to survive shall completely and wholly ostracize Ms La’Crain from their lives and their hearts otherwise this shall be their fate. Let this be warning.

“This is my fault” Annabelle whimpered, falling to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. “No its not, this is the Orders doing, not yours” Harry said, gesturing to the sigil of The Order Of The Blood Raiyn, which was clearly stamped, also in blood, on the bottom of the note. “They will pay for this, I will make them pay” Annabelle said, her eyes suddenly hardening, and standing up, stalking away from the scene and back to Nightshade and Twilight. “No one else shall die because of me” were Annabelle’s last words, before she mounted Nightshade, rolling up the note and putting in Nightshades saddle bag, and rode away, Harry close behind her.


	7. Chapter 7 - Grave Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blurb
> 
> Over 1000 years after the world plunged into the darkest ages ever, immortal girl Annabelle La’Crain is told of a prophecy that for tells of a coming darkness that can only be stopped by her, but before she’s powerful enough to fight this darkness, she must die and ascend into a being of immense power. Unfortunately Annabelle foolishly ignores the prophecy because she doesn’t trust the vampire that told her about it, and believes that, if the prophecy were true, she would have heard of it before.
> 
> After noticing the difference in the activity of an evil order, Annabelle La’Crain begins to investigate the suspicious activity, and while investigating, she learns of a new prophecy and must find out more than she’d like to about the people she loved, and still loves.  
> ‘Welcome To The Dangerous and Supernatural World Of Annabelle La’Crain!!'

Chapter 7  
Grave Mistakes  
Annabelle and Harry had been riding for hours when suddenly Annabelle pulled to a halt out front of the hut of the same vampire that had told them the prophecy about Annabelle. Annabelle dismounted Nightshade and stormed towards the hut, her sword drawn. She entered the hut and went straight for the vampire, holding her sword at his neck, “You have two choices, either you tell me how to get to the Order Of The Blood Raiyn, and how I kill them all, or I will cut your head off, right here, right now.” Annabelle growled at him, pushing her blade closer to his throat. “I don’t know how to get to the order” the vampire said, “Okay” Annabelle said, raising her blade, “Wait! Wait!” He yelped, fearing for his life, Annabelle sighed and lowered her sword, looking at him expectantly, “So…” Annabelle said. “So,” He said explaining, “I don’t know how to get to the leader of the order, but I can tell you where to find his right hand man.” “Well” Annabelle said, slowly sheathing her sword. “His name is Delvid, you’ll find him in the Trail Of Blood Tavern. He’ll lead you to their leader, but he won’t give up the location easy” The vampire said, relaxing at the fact that Annabelle’s sword was now sheathed. “You let me worry about getting the information out of him” Annabelle said coldly, leaving the hut. “Fate has been set into motion” He said after she had left, “What do you mean” Harry asked, they hadn’t even noticed him there in the heat of all that was going on. “She’s going after the leader of the order, that’s how it begins.” He said. “Harry!” Annabelle yelled from outside on Nightshade. Harry went to leave, but before he got out of the door, the vampire said, “Protect her, she needs you” Harry simply nodded, before walking over to Twilight and mounting her, riding off behind Annabelle. “To the Tavern then” Harry said to Annabelle, she simply nodded her head.

The sun had set and the moon was high in the sky, the stars shining bright, by the time Annabelle and Harry had reached the Trail Of Blood Tavern. The sign on the front of the tavern had the name written in human blood, and the front steps had old blood spattered on them. Annabelle and Harry dismounted their horses, leaving them in the stables next to the tavern. They then entered the tavern, “Be careful” Harry whispered to Annabelle as they entered, “You too” she whispered back. Inside the tavern were many vampires and humans, in every dark corner was a vampire, or three, feeding off of their human date, or meal. Annabelle approached the bar and said, “I’m looking for a vamp, goes by the name of Delvid.” The bartender scoffed at Annabelle and “He runs this joint, you wanna find him, do it yourself, it’s your funeral” “Actually it’s yours” Annabelle said, grabbing the hideous bartender by her hair and slamming her head into the bench. She was knocked clean out, and now all attention was on Annabelle, “Now that I have your attention,” she said, looking around at each vamp and human, “who want to tell me where I can find Delvid” Suddenly a vampire was on his and next to Annabelle with his blade next to her throat, “Delvid doesn’t like being disturbed, so be on your way, before I slice your pretty little throat and drink from it” He said, his disgusting breath wafting into Annabelle’s face. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Harry said, appearing silently and swiftly behind the vamp, holding a stake at his back. “Okay, okay” he said, lowering his blade from Annabelle, only to suddenly raise it again and turn to stab Harry. Annabelle reacted quickly, grabbing the vampire by the back of his shirt, pulling him back and throwing him onto the bench, she then pulled her own stake, and stabbing him right in the heart, his body thrashed, but then turned blue and he died. “So, is there anyone else that wants to test me, or do you want to tell me where I can find Delvid?” Annabelle asked, eyeing each and every person in the tavern. Most of the humans squealed and tried to run out, which got them killed by the vampires that had been feeding on them. Suddenly one vampire at the back spoke up, “We tell you where he is, and he will kill us” fear wrung clear in his voice, “Oh, I promise, you don’t tell me where he is, and with what I’ll do to you, you’ll wish I had killed you.” Annabelle said, her voice absent of all emotion. A few of the vampires nearest the door piped up and said, “We’d rather die than tell you where is” In hearing that, Annabelle pulled out her crossbow and fired at the vampires in one swift movement. The arrow she had fired split into three arrows and pierced all three of them in the heart. Now there were only a few vampires still alive in the tavern.

Annabelle tried to convince them to tell her, but as they wouldn’t, she decided that killing them should draw Delvid out anyway, and so she killed each and every last vampire in the tavern. The sun had started to rise, and so she and Harry decided to rest on one of the benches in the tavern, not long after, they had fallen asleep again.

By the time they woke up, the sun had set again, and it was night time. Annabelle and Harry began to prepare for their departure, Harry was outside saddling up the horses, and Annabelle was packing provisions from what was inside the tavern, when suddenly she felt hot breath on her neck, and a voice, “So I hear you’ve been looking for me.”


	8. Chapter 8 - A Lost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blurb
> 
> Over 1000 years after the world plunged into the darkest ages ever, immortal girl Annabelle La’Crain is told of a prophecy that for tells of a coming darkness that can only be stopped by her, but before she’s powerful enough to fight this darkness, she must die and ascend into a being of immense power. Unfortunately Annabelle foolishly ignores the prophecy because she doesn’t trust the vampire that told her about it, and believes that, if the prophecy were true, she would have heard of it before.
> 
> After noticing the difference in the activity of an evil order, Annabelle La’Crain begins to investigate the suspicious activity, and while investigating, she learns of a new prophecy and must find out more than she’d like to about the people she loved, and still loves.  
> ‘Welcome To The Dangerous and Supernatural World Of Annabelle La’Crain!!’

Chapter 8  
A Lost love  
“So I hear you’ve been looking for me.” Annabelle heard a cold voice say behind her, while feeling hot breath hit her neck. Annabelle’s fingers grazed her hidden blade as she turned to face him. They were standing so close that she could smell him, he smelt like cinnamon and danger, Annabelle wondered how he managed that. Suddenly she realised that she had been spending a bit too long taking in his scent, and so she looked up at him, directly in his eyes, and said, “And now I’ve found you.” He laughed quietly, “So you’re travelling with… human cargo…” he said, and as Annabelle went to deny it, he leaned in close, his lips brushing her ear, “No point denying it, I can smell him” Annabelle’s hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end and tingled at the same time. “Okay, fine, maybe I am travelling with a human, but he has nothing to do with this. Our matter doesn’t concern him.” Annabelle said, quickly gathering herself. “If you say so… What is it that you want from me?” Delvid asked her, eyeing her curiously, with a glint of unknown humor in his eyes. “I want to know where to find the leader of The Order Of The Blood Raiyn” she replied, confidence and determination clear in her voice. Delvid looked at her, amusement in his eyes, and laughed, “And you what, thought that you could just ask nicely and I would tell you or,” he said, leaning in closer, bringing his hand up to push a stray strand of hair behind Annabelle’s ear, “did you plan to persuade me using other less-conventional means.” Annabelle was thrown, and shocked at this vampire’s actions, but gathered herself and responded with confidence, and just a bit of coy, “Well I had planned to ask nicely,” Annabelle took a step away from Delvid, and began circling him, examining him like prey, “and if that didn’t work, I had planned to use other means to get it out of you.” As she said this, Annabelle pulled her hidden blade and admired it threateningly. “And you thought that a simple blade would do the trick, my dear, you have much to learn.” Delvid remarked, clearly amused, while Annabelle simply smiled, she too was amused by his remark. “Anna!” Their verbal game of tennis was suddenly interrupted by Harry reentering the tavern after having prepared the horses.

In the blink of an eye, Delvid was at Harry’s side, and he had sunk his teeth into Harry and was sucking him dry. “No!” Annabelle yelled, drawing her blade back and throwing it at Delvid, wedging itself in Delvid’s neck. Annabelle ran at Delvid, pulling the blade out of him and then taking an iron blade that she had in her boot and ramming it in his heart. You see this wasn’t just any blade it was a blade that Annabelle had blessed and baptized in her own blood, therefore giving it special abilities. This blade, had the ability to incapacitate vampires, the other blade that Annabelle had thrown at Delvid’s neck, inflicts more pain than a vampire goes through at death.

The minute Delvid was incapacitated, Annabelle collapsed at Harry’s side. She felt his pulse, it was failing, “No!” Annabelle cried, tears streaming down her face. Harry opened his eyes and looked at her, “I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault.” She said to Harry, begging for his forgiveness, “No, no, no, it’s not your fault, I chose to come, you didn’t make, that makes this my fault,” Harry’s voice was failing, and becoming weaker and weaker, “Just promise me one thing… you won’t just forget about the prophecy, believe it, remember it, and most importantly, believe in yourself and stay good…” Harry’s voice drifted off, as he lost his last bit of life, “I love you” where his last words, before he died. “I love you too” Annabelle said, crying. She saw his breath falter and then completely cease. “No, No, No” Annabelle kept repeating, pulling his body up to her and embracing it. “No, not him, not HIM!” Annabelle yelled. “Please… take me, kill me, take my life, but don’t take his, don’t do this, please, please!” Annabelle begged. She wasn’t sure who exactly she was begging, all she knew was that she couldn’t bear to let Harry die, she had already lost her family, she couldn’t lose him too.

After spending many hours crying over Harry’s body, Annabelle picked herself up off the floor and got to work. She dragged Delvid down to the tavern’s cellar, and tied him to a chair there, making sure to leave the dagger in him. She then goes and collects wood for a cremation for Harry. She prepares everything and collects as many white roses she can find and sets them around Harry’s body.

Annabelle stands looking at Harry’s body, tears still streaming, “I’ve surrounded you with white roses, our flower, the same flower that was growing at the base of the waterfall from that sunset…” Annabelle smiles slightly, “Don’t worry Harry, I will get your revenge, I will destroy the entire order, they will all pay for your death, I promise” After saying this, Annabelle lit the torch and cremated Harry. Once the fire had died down, and ash was all that was left, Annabelle walked away from the ashes and collected a case from the stables, before going down to the cellar.

Annabelle walked over to Delvid’s body and placed the case next to him, she then pulled the dagger that was still wedged in Delvid’s neck. Delvid gasped loudly, and opened his eyes. “What kind of blade is that?” He said eyeing the blade fearfully, “Actually, I’ll be asking the questions from now on,” Annabelle interjected, staring at Delvid coldly.

Annabelle walked over to the rusted table that was in the corner of the room and dragged it next to Delvid. After moving the table, Annabelle revealed two stakes and placed them on the rusty surface of the table, she then retrieved her case from the floor and placed it alongside the stakes. She unclipped the two clips that were holding the case shut, and then cut her hand, dripping her blood into the lock on the top of case. Annabelle watched her blood drip into the lock, and observed expectantly as the lock began to glow, and then the case popped open.

Delvid, who had been silent until now, finally said, “So you think a little bit of witch craft is going to loosen my lips? I’m afraid you’re gravely mistaken.” He had an amused look on his face, as he eyed Annabelle, expectantly. She simply pulled the case open fully, revealing a set of daggers. One dagger bore a sapphire blue stone on the hilt, and had a sapphire blue pattern stretching up the blade to its tip, the next bore a blood red stone with a blood red pattern stretching up the blade to its tip. The third bore an emerald green stone, with an emerald green pattern stretching up the blade to its tip, the fourth bore an amber stone with an amber stretching up the blade to its tip, and the fifth blade bore a black stone with silver flecks a with a black pattern stretching up the blade to its tip. She set them all out, one by one, in a row on the rusted surface of the old metal table.

Annabelle looked each of the blades and each of the stakes over with a careful admiration, before choosing a stake. She carefully and slowly lifted the stake off the table, before positioning herself directly in front of Delvid.

“So… shall we get started?”


	9. Chapter 9 - The Art Of Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blurb
> 
> Over 1000 years after the world plunged into the darkest ages ever, immortal girl Annabelle La’Crain is told of a prophecy that for tells of a coming darkness that can only be stopped by her, but before she’s powerful enough to fight this darkness, she must die and ascend into a being of immense power. Unfortunately Annabelle foolishly ignores the prophecy because she doesn’t trust the vampire that told her about it, and believes that, if the prophecy were true, she would have heard of it before.
> 
> After noticing the difference in the activity of an evil order, Annabelle La’Crain begins to investigate the suspicious activity, and while investigating, she learns of a new prophecy and must find out more than she’d like to about the people she loved, and still loves.  
> ‘Welcome To The Dangerous and Supernatural World Of Annabelle La’Crain!!'

Chapter 9  
The Art Of Torture

“So… Shall we get started?” Annabelle asked, no emotion present in her voice or on her face. Annabelle neared Delvid, moving the stake along his chest and arm, “So, tell me…” she began, moving her stake of his skin and holding it loosely in her hand, “Who do you take your orders from?” Delvid simply smiled at her, clearly amused. Unaffected by his reaction, Annabelle raised her stake and plunged it into his leg, Delvid growled a deep growl, and then Annabelle snapped the stake, leaving half of it behind, stuck in Delvid’s leg. “Arghhhhh!” Delvid yelled in pain, scratching at the piece of wood in his leg, trying to get it out. “I’m sorry, say that again, I didn’t hear that. Who is your leader?” Annabelle asked, leaning in, hand cupped around her ear, as if she was trying to hear him better. Delvid glared at Annabelle, panting in pain, “Go to hell!” He spat at her, trying to keep what little dignity he had left. “Wrong answer” She said, moving to the rusty old table and picking up another stake, “One more chance…” She said, and when he refused to answer, she plunged the other stake into his leg, breaking half of the stake off in that leg.  
Delvid yelped in pain, “Ready to tell me a name?” Annabelle asked, again, Delvid refused, “You’ll never get it out of me!” “Oh, I don’t know, I have a whole load of tricks up my sleeve, torture techniques you’ve never even dreamed of. Keep in mind, I’ve been around for a long time, most of the vampires that to you are legend, learnt their tricks from me, although that was during a dark time in my life, one I don’t usually reminisce about.” Annabelle said, and for a moment, Delvid’s confidence actually wavered, but he quickly recovered, and acted as though it had never happened. Annabelle turned away from Delvid and faced the rusty table, she looked over each of her daggers, carefully considering which dagger to use, and finally she decided. Annabelle reached out towards the dagger with the blood red stone, and lifted it off the table, holding the hilt of the dagger carefully. Annabelle turned to Delvid and said, “You see, like I mentioned before, I have been around for a long time, I was friends with the first witch in recorded history, but you see what history failed to mention is that she didn’t just become a witch, but she discovered a book with spells and enchantments and that is what made her a witch and a prophet. And more than that, I was with her when the book was discovered, I was actually the one that discovered it, I gave her the book that made her a witch. But that wasn’t the only thing in the cave, there were stones, five of them, these daggers, they represent each stone. You see, after touching each stone, they began to glow, and then they swirled around me, each of them seeming to be absorbed into my body, and that’s what gives me my magic.” Annabelle said, circling Delvid as she was explained this, she then stopped, coming to face Delvid.

Annabelle poised her blade above Delvid’s arm, and then, looking Delvid in the eye, she sliced open his arm. Delvid grinned at her, “Was that supposed to hurt?” He was amused, but began to lose his smile when he realised that Annabelle wasn’t even looking at him, she was looking at his arm, where she had cut him. Suddenly where he had been cut began to flicker and burn, “Arghhhhh!” Delvid screamed, thrashing about, struggling to leave the chair, but he couldn’t get out the chair. Delvid was thrashing back and forth in his chair in pain, yelping and whimpering in pain. Annabelle then sliced his other arm, and before long, that arm was flickering and flaming.

“You see the thing is, that each of my blades have special powers, this one,” Annabelle explained, admiring her dagger in her hand, “has the powers of fire, so if, for example, I cut you” Annabelle leaned towards Delvid, bring the blade towards his skin, he shook his head, begging her not to, Annabelle brought it back from his skin, “then, when you get cut, the cut sends pain through your whole body, making you feel as though your very veins your very blood is on fire, but of course, the place that you were cut is where it hurts the most… So are you ready to talk?” Annabelle finished, brandishing her dagger threateningly. “Yes, yes, I’ll talk, I’ll tell you whatever you want to know, just don’t cut me again, please” He begged, desperately. “Okay, good. So, who do you take your orders from?” Annabelle asked.

“My orders, um, I take them from Scar that’s our leader.” Delvid said, “Scar?” Annabelle asked, wondering why their leader didn’t have a real name, “Yeah, well, you know how you’re known as the hunter and we don’t know your real name, well the only name we know Scar by is Scar, she’s very secretive. But anyway, you’ll find her at Silvene Castle, she’s been staying there for a while, something to do with fulfilling a prophecy.” “Prophecy? What Prophecy?” Annabelle asked, “I don’t know, she didn’t even trust me with that everything.” He responded. “Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to find out, thanks.” Annabelle responded, before pulling a stake out of her boot and stabbing Delvid in the heart, “No!” Was the last thing he yelled, before he died.

“Well I guess we’re going to Silvene Castle” Annabelle said, turning to the side, waiting for a response, before remembering that Harry was no longer there to respond. Annabelle’s face hardened at the memory and she packed up her blades and left the cellar, one thing on her mind….  
Revenge.


	10. Chapter 10 - Scar's Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blurb
> 
> Over 1000 years after the world plunged into the darkest ages ever, immortal girl Annabelle La’Crain is told of a prophecy that for tells of a coming darkness that can only be stopped by her, but before she’s powerful enough to fight this darkness, she must die and ascend into a being of immense power. Unfortunately Annabelle foolishly ignores the prophecy because she doesn’t trust the vampire that told her about it, and believes that, if the prophecy were true, she would have heard of it before.
> 
> After noticing the difference in the activity of an evil order, Annabelle La’Crain begins to investigate the suspicious activity, and while investigating, she learns of a new prophecy and must find out more than she’d like to about the people she loved, and still loves.  
> ‘Welcome To The Dangerous and Supernatural World Of Annabelle La’Crain!!’

Chapter 10  
Scar’s Mask

Annabelle travelled day and night, not stopping to rest, finally after two days and two nights of non – stop travel, she arrived at the Silvene Castle. The sun still hadn’t set by the time she had arrived, so she stopped at the meadow just outside of the town of Silvene and rested for by the lake.  
Annabelle let Nightshade graze in the grass and play in the water. Nightshade was wading in the water and saw a fish, he tried to bite the fish, but it swam out of the way and splashed him in the face with water. He had a disgruntled look on his face and shook his head displeasingly. Annabelle laughed at this, “Silly horse” and got up and walked over to him.  
She took her boots off and hitched up her dress. She then entered the water, wading next to Nightshade. Annabelle looked off into the distance, a longing look on her face. “…Harry, why?” She whispered, heart aching at the words, a tear streaming down her face. Nightshade looked up at Annabelle and nuzzled her. She turned to look at him and, with a thoughtful look on her face, she stroked his mane, and said, “I know, you miss him too.”  
After that, Annabelle descended from the water and rested up against a tree to get some sleep before sunset, leaving Nightshade to guard her, she drifted off into a restless sleep filled with thoughts of love and regret.

Annabelle awoke to Nightshade nuzzling her, “What is it boy?” she asked him, half – awake. Once she had opened her eyes, she saw that the sun had already set and that it was time for her to set her plan in motion. Annabelle stood up and brushed herself off, she put her boots back on and ensured that all her weapons were strategically hidden. Then she pulled her hood over her head, and as she turned to mount Nightshade, she felt him nuzzling her, “What’s wrong?” she asked him, and when she looked into his eyes, he pointed his head towards the sky and then back at Annabelle. Annabelle followed his glance and realised what he meant, the moon was high in the sky, but it wasn’t a normal moon, the moon was shining a beautiful blue, the colour of the water at the waterfall she climbed with Harry, and the stars shone a deep crimson red, the kind of red that unmistakably reminded her of blood. “This must be what the prophet meant” Annabelle muttered to Nightshade, before mounting him and riding through to the town.  
Annabelle wandered through the streets of Silvene, her head down, hiding her face from passersby and trying not to draw attention to herself. Silvene is well known for its alliance with the vampires, she is most definitely not welcome in this town, and she knowns it.  
The street stinks of death and the people look like death, it is a sad, dark town, with horrible secrets behind every doorway and a dark soul behind the false kindness in the town folk’s eyes. Annabelle came across a stable with a young boy standing in it, tending to the horses. She approached him and said, in a quiet voice, “Excuse me, I wish to leave my horse here for the night, can you help me?” The boy turned around and looked at Annabelle, “Just for the night?” He asked a smile on his face, but caution in his eyes, Annabelle nodded her head in response, “I can keep him for one night for 5 gold pieces” he responded, his false kindness shielding the caution he felt towards Annabelle. Annabelle pulled 3 gold piece out of a bag and handed them to the boy, she then settled Nightshade into a spare stable, the boy looked at her in disbelief, “You get the rest when I come back in the morning, and see that he is still here and you haven’t sold him” Annabelle responded plainly, the boy settled slightly and said, “alright but if you don’t pay, you’ll have hell to pay” and with that he turned his back on Annabelle and went back to grooming the horse.  
Annabelle glanced around the stable and then leaned into Nightshade and whispered into his ear, “Don’t worry, I won’t be long, I’ll be back for you tomorrow, don’t run off okay” and with that she kissed him on the nose and left, heading towards the castle, leaving the stables far behind her.  
Annabelle reached the castle wall and looked up at it, it was covered in vines, and only about 20 meters tall, Annabelle scoffed and approached them. Annabelle grasped one of the vines with her right hand and then placed her left foot on the one of the ajar bricks holding up the wall, she then began to climb, using the wall and vines to pull herself up the wall. Once she had reached the top of the wall, she ripped out one of the stronger vines and used it to abseil down the wall.  
Once Annabelle had reached the ground, she took her bag off and hid it behind the single white rose bush that was at the base of the wall. She then used the shadows to conceal her as she approached the castle door. Annabelle had almost reached the door, when suddenly two guards came around the corner. “…and her blood made me so drugged up, I almost ended up dead myself” the guard with a scar on his face said to the dark haired one, “Really? You know I had heard that if you feed off of one of those humans that is on drugs you get affected by them too, but I never thought it was true.” “Oh yeah, I bet you didn’t know that…” Their voices fade as the walk off again. “Vampires” Annabelle muttered angrily to herself. She then left the shadows and ran to the small wooden door on the side of the castle, “servants entrance” Annabelle whispered, pleased, as she entered the castle.  
On the other side of the wooden door was a kitchen, although, luckily for her, it was deserted, “Suspicious” Annabelle muttered as she walked through. She reached the door on the other side of the kitchen, and slowly opened it, listening for anyone on the other side… Noone. ‘Good’ she thought, before going through the door, making sure to shut it behind her. She walked down a hallway and came to a door at the end, she entered the room shutting the door behind her. Once she had shut the door she had realised that she went the wrong way, she was in a room… her old room. “I haven’t been here since… well, since I was human. I can’t believe they haven’t changed the room.” Annabelle said nostalgically, as she looked around the room. There was a large canopy bed in the middle of the room with purple sheets, a larger window next to the bed with purple curtains, her same dresser and there was also a painting hanging in front if the bed, it was of a younger, happier Annabelle, and there were two boys in the photo and a tall man. These were Annabelle’s brothers and father.  
“What once was, will never be again…” Annabelle muttered sadly, before turning to leave the room. Annabelle exited the room and made her way down the hallway to the throne room. Annabelle quietly slipped into the throne room, and hides in the shadows. On the throne is a man with a scar down his face, the king is standing at his side and on the other side is a woman in dark clothes, a vampire.  
Suddenly the door at the end of the throne room opens and in enters 2… 4… 9… 11 vampires, each vampire is dragging a human along with them. “Finally, now that the guests are here, we can begin.”  
The first vampire speaks to the man on the throne and says, “We are humbled by your invitation to this feast, and bring these humans as gifts.” Then the vampires all bow to the man and say, “Hail, Scar”  
“Now, Now, my friends, feast on your humans, no need to give them to me, my drink will be here soon enough. Tonight is a night of great celebration, tonight everything will change, after tonight… nothing will be the same” He says smiling an evil and manipulative smile.  
“Scar” Annabelle growls quietly, “Please my friends, drink” he says, smiling and raising his hands, indicating to the humans around him. All the vampires rise and, in sync, sink their teeth into a human.  
“How dare The Order have a gathering in my old home, they killed my family here, and now they drink the blood of innocents in their name!  
No More!”


	11. Chapter 11 - To Know The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blurb
> 
> Over 1000 years after the world plunged into the darkest ages ever, immortal girl Annabelle La’Crain is told of a prophecy that for tells of a coming darkness that can only be stopped by her, but before she’s powerful enough to fight this darkness, she must die and ascend into a being of immense power. Unfortunately Annabelle foolishly ignores the prophecy because she doesn’t trust the vampire that told her about it, and believes that, if the prophecy were true, she would have heard of it before.
> 
> After noticing the difference in the activity of an evil order, Annabelle La’Crain begins to investigate the suspicious activity, and while investigating, she learns of a new prophecy and must find out more than she’d like to about the people she loved, and still loves.  
> ‘Welcome To The Dangerous and Supernatural World Of Annabelle La’Crain!!’

Chapter 11  
To Know The truth  
Annabelle lept up from where she had been hiding and came behind one of the vampires. And, brandishing a stake, she grabbed him from behind and plunged it into his heart, she then pulled it out and threw him to the ground. The rest of the vampires turned to look at her, “Hi guys, you know, I guess my invitation got lost in the mail.” Annabelle said, smiling, suddenly the vampires all dropped their humans and ran at Annabelle two at a time. Annabelle threw one over her back and stabbed him in the heart and then tussled with the other, eventually winning. Annabelle killed vampire after vampire until only Scar, the king, and the other female vampire was left.  
Panting, Annabelle turned to face them. She then ran at Scar and staked him in the heart, “That’s for my family” she growled at him as he died. Annabelle then got up and looked at the king and the woman, “Sorry for spoiling your party” she said sarcastically, the woman simply smiled at her and then turned to the king and ripped his heart out. “Spoiled, you didn’t spoil the party, now that you’re here, the party can finally begin.” The woman said to Annabelle, smiling and approaching her. “What do you mean…” Annabelle started, but then it clicked, “…You’re Scar, he was just a decoy to throw people off, and all these people, and vampires that just died, you planned that too” “Right and right again. You see, 12 dead vampires, at the hands of a vampire slayer, you, and 12 dead humans at the hands of vampires, that kind of blood shed all in the same place, especially in a place as powerful as this, well that’s the power behind a prophecy, the bloodshed. I mean, that’s why you are the way you are, you survived the massacre here that night so many years ago, people practically lined up really, all of them trying to protect you, that kind of strength, to be able to survive that, has power, so with a few well-chosen words from yours truly, I had found our next queen. It just took about a thousand years for you to be ready.”  
“Your next queen? Wait… Me?! What do you mean for me to be ready? I would never help vampires, NEVER!” Annabelle yelled, backing away from Scar slowly. “Of course you, only someone that has killed as many of our kind as you have could have power over our blood… that kind of anger, that kind of killer instinct, where do you think it comes from, the vampire inside of you, and when you kill, the vampire comes out.” Scar replied, grinning from ear to ear, walking closer and closer to Annabelle. “No… But… But I have never killed a human before” Annabelle replied trying desperately to find evidence of a lie in Scar’s face, but there wasn’t any… because Scar wasn’t lying.  
Annabelle was falling apart, “It couldn’t possibly be true,” she thought, “I’m good, I fight vampires, I have never helped them… but what if she’s telling the truth.” Scar had reached Annabelle, and was standing directly in front of her, she lifted her hand to Annabelle’s face, suddenly the clock began chiming and before Annabelle knew what was happening, Scar had bit her neck, and began drinking from Annabelle, at first Annabelle didn’t react and when white, then she regained control, colour returned to her face, and she made an attempt to pull Scar off of her, she and Scar where struggling against each other, when suddenly Annabelle glowed slightly and felt a massive rush of strength and power. When this happened her eyes when black and she grew fangs, and she pulled Scar off of her and then sunk her new fangs into Scar’s neck and began to drink from her.  
Suddenly the room began to shake, and Scar pulled off Annabelle, and slowly walked backwards looking at Annabelle with a satisfied grin on her face. “There will come a night where the moon shines blue and the stars shine red, and on this night shall come the daughter of Athena. She will be the embodiment of a 17 year old, and shall have great powers, powers which she uses against the undead and other evil beings…  
This is what was written, this is what has come to pass…  
But on this night the girl shall cease to be a hunter of the undead, and shall become the true embodiment of who she is, her true soul shall be revealed. On this night, for this to happen, she shall see her love die and then die a terrible and bloody death herself.  
This is what was written, this is what has come to pass…  
And on this night she shall transcend into a being of immense of immense power.  
This is what was written, this is what has come to pass…  
And on this night, after having completed the transformation, she shall take her rightful place on the throne as the rightful Queen of Vampires, and her loyal bodyguards, The Order Of The Blood Raiyn shall ensure her survival, rule and power.  
This is what was written, this is what I shall ensure will come to pass.” Scar said reciting each line as though she were reciting verses from a bible.  
The room began shake uncontrollably, and the brightest white light began emanating from Annabelle, suddenly the lights burst and engulfed the room, and then whisked Annabelle away.  
… Suddenly Annabelle was reliving her memories …  
Screams could be heard all over the castle, and a young Annabelle was frantically running towards the throne room. Once she had reached the throne room, she saw a young man and her parents fighting vampires, her father turned and saw her, “Annabelle!” He yelled, she ran to him, he killed the vampire he was fighting and turned and knelt in front of her, embracing her. “You need to go, they’re here for you, and we can’t let them get you, go!” He pleaded with her. “No, I won’t leave you guys” She yelled, adamant that she would not leave his side. Suddenly six more vampires jumped down in front and behind them. Two vampires grabbed Annabelle, and the rest fought her family. The two holding Annabelle, held her in place, forcing her to watch, as the others slaughtered her family and at least a hundred staff and soldiers. And then, once every person in the castle was dead, except Annabelle, they went to leave. “Who are you?” Annabelle yelled, as she hit the ground tears streaming from her face, while she tries to comprehend the fact that everyone she loves just died because of her. “We are here on behalf of the Order Of The Blood Raiyn” one of the vampires said, before they all left.  
… Present Annabelle churned with anger, remembering the pain she was put through, the pain her family was put through. Then another memory came, it was of the night she and Harry first met, when they were in the town house …  
Annabelle gently put Harry down on the bed, and then looked around the room; there was only one double bed, there were red curtains shut over of a large window, and there was a medium sized fire place opposite the bed.  
Annabelle then turned to him to see if he was still conscious, and saw him pulling himself up into a sitting position. Then, suddenly there was a knock on the door, and three women came in to the room carrying buckets full of water, and towels, they placed them in the corner, and after Annabelle said, “Can you please bring up some clothes for him, thank you.” they left to fetch the clothes for Harry.  
Annabelle walked over to the side of the room, and picked up a wooden chair that was there, and moved it next to the buckets and towels. She then walked over to the bed, and said to him, “We have some warm water now, we need to get you cleaned up” She then helped him up, and over to the chair, and sat him in it. “Who are you and what were you doing in Blood Woods?” Annabelle asked the boy. “My name is Harry,” he said weakly, trying to pull himself up into a straighter sitting position, “I am 17, I was….. trying to get to….. to….. Dawn.” “Well, Harry, I’m Annabelle, and tomorrow, I’ll get you to The Town of Dawn. But, first things first, you’re covered in blood, you need to get those blood soaked clothes off, and you need to get that blood cleaned off of you as well.” Annabelle replied. Harry nodded and then tried to lift his shirt off, but moaned in pain. “Here, I’ll help you.” Annabelle said, smiling lightly and compassionately. Then she carefully lifted his shirt off of him, and said, “If I help you stand up, will you be able to get your pants off?” “Maybe” Harry replied, and so, she helped Harry up, and supported him up, while he took of his pants. She then sat him back down in the chair. And wet one of the small towels, and started cleaning the blood off of his face, and once she had finally cleaned all the blood off of his face, she noticed that there were three long cuts on his face, “How did this happen?”, she asked Harry, carefully running her finger over the cuts, she noticed that they had begun to heal, so they must have been at least two – three days old. “A large animal attacked, I think it may have been a big dog, but it was too dark to tell, but not long after the dog had attacked me, the vampires found me.” Annabelle said, “Oh”, and then cleaned of his chest, neck and stomach, and after doing that, she noticed vampire bites all over his front arms and neck, “These are poisoned” Annabelle said before pulling out her dagger, and slicing her hand. She then began squeezing her blood out over Harry’s vampire bites. At first Harry gave her a questioning look, but when they began healing, Harry eased up and then looked at Annabelle and said, “Thank you, but how did you do that?” “My blood can heal supernaturally inflicted wounds or injuries and some mortally inflicted ones as well.” Annabelle replied. Harry looked at Annabelle with a considerate look on his face.  
… “He was so sweet, even then, I knew there was something special about him.” Present Annabelle said, compassionately as she witnessed the memory. Then the scenery changed again, and she was witnessed a different memory. A memory of the first moment she realised she loved Harry, and he loved her back …  
Harry and Annabelle were running through the forest, and they arrived at a water fall. Annabelle and Harry climbed to the top of the water fall to watch the sun set. “It’s beautiful” Annabelle said, gazing at the setting sun and the beautiful horizon. “Yes it is,” Harry said, looking at Annabelle. Annabelle turned and looked at Harry, she saw the way he was looking at her, with compassion, and love, and she knew that she was looking at him the same way, and before she knew what was happening, Harry kissed her. At first she kissed him back, but then she had a vision, of Harry dying, and her being made to watch. “No!” Annabelle screamed backing away from Harry. “What, what is it?” Harry asked, worrying that he had hurt her. “I can’t, no, I won’t let this happen, not again.” Annabelle said, a desperate but terrified tone in her voice. “What do you mean, what are you talking about?” Harry asked, worried about her. “It doesn’t matter. Look, this, you and I, it can never be, do you understand? It can never be, ever!” Annabelle said, climbing back down the water fall, and making her way back through the trees to the horses.  
… A tear streamed down present Annabelle’s face, and she said quietly to herself, “I really did love him, I wish I had the chance to tell him before… before” but before she muster up the strength to finish the sentence, the scenery changed again, and she was reliving one of her worst memories, as if on cue to her comment, she was reliving the night Harry died …  
“And you thought that a simple blade would do the trick, my dear, you have much to learn.” Delvid remarked, clearly amused, while Annabelle simply smiled, she too was amused by his remark. “Anna!” Their verbal game of tennis was suddenly interrupted by Harry reentering the tavern after having prepared the horses.

In the blink of an eye, Delvid was at Harry’s side, and he had sunk his teeth into Harry and was sucking him dry. “No!” Annabelle yelled, drawing her blade back and throwing it at Delvid, wedging itself in Delvid’s neck. Annabelle ran at Delvid, pulling the blade out of him and then taking an iron blade that she had in her boot and ramming it in his heart. You see this wasn’t just any blade it was a blade that Annabelle had blessed and baptized in her own blood, therefore giving it special abilities. This blade, had the ability to incapacitate vampires, the other blade that Annabelle had thrown at Delvid’s neck, inflicts more pain than a vampire goes through at death.

The minute Delvid was incapacitated, Annabelle collapsed at Harry’s side. She felt his pulse, it was failing, “No!” Annabelle cried, tears streaming down her face. Harry opened his eyes and looked at her, “I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault.” She said to Harry, begging for his forgiveness, “No, no, no, it’s not your fault, I chose to come, you didn’t make, that makes this my fault,” Harry’s voice was failing, and becoming weaker and weaker, “Just promise me one thing… you won’t just forget about the prophecy, believe it, remember it, and most importantly, believe in yourself and stay good…” Harry’s voice drifted off, as he lost his last bit of life, “I love you” where his last words, before he died. “I love you too” Annabelle said, crying. She saw his breath falter and then completely cease. “No, No, No” Annabelle kept repeating, pulling his body up to her and embracing it.  
… Present Annabelle had tears streaming down her face, she didn’t have the strength to even say anything, not that she would otherwise know what to say. Suddenly she was back in the throne room, and the light was swirling around her and suffocating her, but at the same time, she felt as though she was being ripped apart, and suddenly something from her was ripped out and thrown in front of her.  
Suddenly, in front of her, was another Annabelle. “What the hell is going on?” Annabelle yelled, and Scar replied laughing, “Well the part that the prophecy leaves out is that the hell spawn that you face is actually the darkest parts of you. The ultimate battle that decides whether you become a queen of dark or light, is the battle between the darkest parts of you against the purest parts of you.” Annabelle cringed before turning to her dark twin and saying, “We don’t have to fight you know” She responded by attacking her, “Well I guess we do” Good Annabelle said, fighting back. They fought and fought for seemingly ever, when suddenly evil Annabelle got the upper hand and got good Annabelle against a wall and was strangling her. At this point, Annabelle had given and was ready to die, but suddenly, Harry appeared to her and said, “You must fight, otherwise all these deaths, they will have been for nothing.” He said smiling at her, “But she’s too strong.” Annabelle said resignedly, “That’s funny, coming from you, what happened to I can do anything, Annabelle, I don’t know anyone stronger than you, and more than that, you have spent the past 1500 years fighting her, she is the embodiment of all the dark and evil impulses that you fought against and turned down your whole life, just focus on that and be strong, my love.” He said, before disappearing. Good Annabelle smiled, before snapping back into reality and knocking evil Annabelle away from her. She then ran at evil Annabelle and threw her against the wall, and then held her against the wall, “I won’t let Harry down” Good Annabelle said while holding evil Annabelle against the wall. Then suddenly evil Annabelle was engulfed in flames, and died.  
Annabelle sighed and stepped away… “No!” Scar yelled, running at Annabelle, and going to rip her heart out, but Annabelle stopped her and burn her to ash with her new flames. Then Annabelle looked around at the shambles of her old home, the castle… and went to collapse.


	12. Chapter 12 - No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blurb
> 
> Over 1000 years after the world plunged into the darkest ages ever, immortal girl Annabelle La’Crain is told of a prophecy that for tells of a coming darkness that can only be stopped by her, but before she’s powerful enough to fight this darkness, she must die and ascend into a being of immense power. Unfortunately Annabelle foolishly ignores the prophecy because she doesn’t trust the vampire that told her about it, and believes that, if the prophecy were true, she would have heard of it before.
> 
> After noticing the difference in the activity of an evil order, Annabelle La’Crain begins to investigate the suspicious activity, and while investigating, she learns of a new prophecy and must find out more than she’d like to about the people she loved, and still loves.  
> ‘Welcome To The Dangerous and Supernatural World Of Annabelle La’Crain!!’

Chapter 12  
No More

Suddenly, just before Annabelle could collapse onto the ground, she was caught by someone. “Careful” Said Harry from behind Annabelle. “Harry?” Annabelle asked, excitedly but questionably. “Yes, it’s me, you won, and as a reward, I was brought back.” He said smiling, looking down at her. Annabelle smiled back, before saying, “Come on, we had better be going, before we get blamed for this.” Harry nodded his head in agreement before, letting her stand properly. Annabelle and Harry linked hands and left the castle heading for the stables to collect Nightshade.

-3 days later-

Harry and Annabelle were laying down in a meadow, leaning against a tree, watching the grass flowing in the wind, when suddenly the familiar sound of a horses hooves interrupted their tranquility. Annabelle and Harry looked to the source of the sound, to find Twilight walking was standing next to them. She lent down and nuzzled Harry, then Annabelle, and then Nightshade. “Twilight? Looks like she missed you too” Annabelle said smiling, and turning to look at Harry, he nodded and smiled, before saying, “Since the Order is no longer after us, and Twilight is back, looks like we head back to Dawn and reunite with my sisters.” He half said, half asked Annabelle. Annabelle nodded smiling, and he kissed her, before saying,  
“The perfect ending to an almost perfect story”


End file.
